Talk:Tape It Or Die 1
yay i made the mission page :3 Should we make 2 different mission pages for this mission? The official strategy guide refer to the first part of this mission "Tape it or Die 1", and the second one as "Tape it or Die 2". Should we make 2 separate missions or leave it as it is? Phil5991 17:02, 25 October 2010 (UTC) I think we should make Tape it or Die a Disambiguation Page. 'Cause TIOD can refer to the Group of Survivors, Scoop 1, or Scoop 2 involving them. -- Chris. Problem? ''' 18:03, October 25, 2010 (UTC) *I agree that a disambig page may be in order (move current one to same title (organization). As for the mission pages, I don't have a problem with separating them, if that's what the guide says. --Mistertrouble189 18:54, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :*Eh on the diambig part now that I think about it...would require a lot of link fixing. I'll just add a "see also" atop of the Tape it or Die page. --Mistertrouble189 19:34, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Mission conditions? Are there any specific conditions that need to be met are are there any known bugs that can stop this mission from being activated because the door stays locked for me and if there are conditions/bugs it may be worth mentioning? - The 4th Snake 19:37, January 14, 2011 (UTC) why can't i get this damn door to open!?! played the game throughout at least 10 times, saved everyone i could, had the plates and the cement saw on me and showed up there at 6am on day 3 (the 27th) at least 3 or 4 times and still nothing!!!! :( any suggestions or help would be nice LOCKED! That door won't open no matter how many times I try to go to that place. It stays locked. '''WHYYYYY?!?!?!? To get the door to open, you need to make sure that you have no more than 4 other survivors on the map. There can only be 8 at any time. NT92 14:02, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I had absolutely none with me at all, though...Yomommasan 00:01, February 16, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't matter if you have they have joined you or not, just the fact that they are on the map during that time. Most survivors have a marked mission (Stacey calls you), but some don't. The ones who do not have marked missions come first, so Stacey might not give the missions if there are unmarked survivors on the map. You need 4 free "survivor slots". So make sure there are no other survivors around. This Page can explain it better. NT92 00:32, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Makes sense...I'll try it again.Yomommasan 22:57, February 16, 2011 (UTC) XO No such luck...Yomommasan 18:20, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I managed to get the mission and still save the others, but that can be a job because you really don't have a muniute to spare this way. You should have those card players, Bank Run, the Snipers will be outside. I made sure there were no psychoaths on the map either just to be sure. NT92 18:31, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Lol K- one more timeYomommasan 18:45, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Just get rid of every other person on the map, quickly, either by killing them or saving them. NT92 18:49, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, peeps! I got to the door and got in. XD I failed the case files earlier, so when TIOD 2 came up, I ran out of time, and the military capped me. I'll get it all eventually XD. thanks again. Yomommasan 18:17, February 22, 2011 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! I got in, and got the Plate Launcher, AND saved them! *Sittin' on top o da world*Yomommasan. $1,000,000 for the 1st person who can pronounce this correctly. 14:19, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Tape it or die takes place on the 27th, Isn't that the 2nd day! not the 3rd ~tski~~